


One Step Ahead

by targaryxngorx



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was always one step ahead of Danielle. No one knew why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Ahead

Danielle frantically searched her apartment for the matching left heel to the one she was holding. She had work in an hour and she so had to do her make up and get breakfast. Finding it under her bed on its side might have been the highlight of her day. She slipped it on and finished getting ready. Walking to work was possibly Danielle's favourite part of her day. She stopped to grab something to eat when she got to work before continuing her journey. Ahead of her she saw a familiar face.

His name was Sam Winchester. Every day, he was a few step ahead of her, and while they never talked, she wished they did. He worked in the lower level of her office building. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him before he turned back around. Her day was normal. She sealed a deal with her company's ally and came home to make a small dish of pasta for dinner.

The next day she didn't see Sam. She wondered where he was. And suddenly someone ran past her, the gust of wind nearly knocking her over. Sam's long hair was up in a short ponytail, his toned arms hidden by a plaid flannel.

"Sam?" She asked. "You okay?"

"I've been winning for three months now. End my streak now!" He said, grinning.

Danielle looked around. There was no one near them, save the little elderly couple across the street. She broke into a sprint, glad she chose this day of all days to wear flats instead of heels. She passed him, turning briefly to catch the shocked look on his face before he began running too. Danielle was the first one in the door to the office.

"I win," She said breathlessly.

Sam handed her a slip of paper.

"Call me?"


End file.
